Niji no Conquistador
(虹のコンキスタドール) is a Japanese idol group themed around illustrating, cosplay and voice acting. They had a spin-off group called Beboga! which was previously Nijicon's Yellow Team. The group was originally managed by the illustration website Pixiv as a part of the Tsukudol! Project (つくドル！プロジェクト) before passing to Dear Stage. Members Note: Join dates refer to full member promotion. Members usually pass a candidate period Current Members: Akagumi (Red Team) (赤組) *Nemoto Nagi (根本凪) *Nakamura Akari (中村朱里) *Matoba Karin (的場華鈴) *Tsurumi Moe (鶴見萌) (Joined October 30, 2014) *Yamato Ao (大和明桜) (Joined August 26, 2015) Sagittarius Ryuuseigun/Aogumi (Blue Team) (サジタリアス流星群/青組) *Yamasaki Nana (山崎夏菜) (Joined January 2017) *Okada Ayame (岡田彩夢) (Joined January 2017) *Shimizu Riko (清水理子) (Joined January 2017) *Hiruta Airi (蛭田愛梨) (Joined January 2017) *Kataoka Miyu (片岡未優) (Joined August 2017) *Kumamoto Marina (隈本茉莉奈) (Joined August 2017) *Yamamoto Rio (山本莉唯) (Joined May 18, 2018) Former Members *Miyako Asuka (宮古あすか) *Kaneko Mizuki (金子みずき) *Iwakura Azusa (岩倉あずさ) (Graduated August 18, 2015) *Yoshimura Nana (吉村菜々) (Graduated August 21, 2015) *Nishi Nanami (西七海) (Graduated October 21, 2015) *Kinoshita Hiyori (木下ひより) (Graduated October 24, 2015) *Ito Yuka (伊藤有香) (Graduated April 6, 2016) *Nagata Minari (長田美成) (Left May 22, 2016) *Kai Marino (甲斐莉乃) (Graduated June 10, 2016) *Shigematsu Yuka (重松佑佳) (Graduated September 10, 2016) *Ishihara Mia (石原深愛) (Graduated January 31, 2017) *Otsuka Miyu (大塚望結) (Joined August 26, 2015; Graduated May 5, 2017) *Arai Sayaka (荒井紗也香) (Graduated July 22, 2017) *Suyama Emiri (陶山恵実里) (Graduated January 7, 2018) *Okumura Nonoka (奥村野乃花) (Graduated January 7, 2018) Discography Albums= Albums # 2015.11.03 Rainbow Spectrum (レインボウスペクトラム) # 2016.12.13 Rainbow Eclipse (レインボウエクリプス) # 2018.01.10 Rainbow Phenomenon (レインボウフェノメノン) Best Albums # 2018.12.12 THE BEST OF RAINBOW |-| Singles= Singles # 2014.10.25 Pixiv Ondo (ぴくしぶおんど) # 2014.12.17 Nijiiro Philosophy (にじいろフィロソフィー) # 2015.04.08 Yarukkyanai! 2015 / Brand New Happy Days (やるっきゃない！2015/ブランニューハッピーデイズ) # 2015.08.25 THE☆Uchouten Summer!! (THE☆有頂天サマー!!) # 2016.02.11 Senjou no Saint Valentine (戦場の聖バレンタイン) # 2016.05.17 ↓Alien Girl in New York↑ (↓エイリアンガール・イン・ニューヨーク↑) # 2016.09.20 Kagirinaku Bouken ni Chikai Summer (限りなく冒険に近いサマー) # 2016.12.19 LOVEmen Koi Aji Yawame (LOVE麺 恋味 やわめ) # 2017.01.09 Retort ~Kareinaru Ai~ (レトルト 〜華麗なる愛〜) # 2017.04.26 †No Life Baby of the End† (†ノーライフベイビー・オブ・ジ・エンド†) # 2017.09.05 Kimi wa Mujaki na Natsu no Joou ~This Summer Girl Is an Innocent Mistress~ (キミは無邪気な夏の女王～This Summer Girl Is an Innocent Mistress～) # 2018.04.18 Triangle Dreamer / Shinzou ni Melody (トライアングル・ドリーマー/心臓にメロディー) # 2018.09.12 Zutto Summer de Koishiteru (ずっとサマーで恋してる) # 2019.01.14 Honmei Chocolatier (本命ショコラティエ) # 2019.07.10 Ai wo Kokoro ni Summer to Kazoeyo (愛をこころにサマーと数えよ) # 2020.01.22 Hibike! Fanfare (響け!ファンファーレ; Sound! Fanfare) # 2020.01.22 Snowing Love # 2020.01.22 Bokura no Turn (ぼくらのターン) Works Photobooks # 2017.05.12 Rainbow Island (Note: 11 different types, one for each member and one for the group) Gallery Profile201909.jpg|September 2019 Profile201904.jpg|April 2019 Profile red 201904.jpg|April 2019 (Akagumi) Profile blue 201904.jpg|April 2019 (Aogumi) profile201812.jpg|January 2019 profile red 201812.jpg|November 2018 (Akagumi) profile blue 201812.jpg|November 2018 (Aogumi) Profile201810 2.jpg|November 2018 Profile red 20180701.jpg|July 2018 (Akagumi) Profile blue 20180701.jpg|July 2018 (Aogumi) Profile 2zicon20180424.jpg|April 2018 Nijicon201801.jpg|January 2018 Nijicon1707-1.jpg|July 2017 Nijicon1707.jpg|July 2017 Profile_2zicon.jpg|February 2017 Nijiconaka1702.jpg|February 2017 (Akagumi) Nijiconao1702.jpg|February 2017 (Aogumi) Nijicon1704.jpg|January 2017 Nijicon1612.jpg|December 2016 Nijicon1611.jpg|November 2016 Nijicon1607.jpg|July 2016 Nijicon201605.jpg|May 2016 Nijicon2015.jpg|2015 External Links *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Instagram *Official YouTube *Japanese Wikipedia *Official Staff Twitter (inactive) *Former Official Blog (inactive) Category:Girl Groups Category:2014 Group Formations Category:2014 Debuts Category:12 Member Group Category:King Records Category:Dear Stage Category:Idol Groups Category:Orthodox Idols